


All Tied Up In You

by ashtraythief



Series: Underneath 'verse [25]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternative Universe - FBI, Don't copy to another site, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: It's a lazy morning in bed and Jensen's been wanting to try this for a while.(Schmoopy bondage porn)





	All Tied Up In You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Part of the Underneath verse, but can be read alone. This really is just unapologetic, indulgent smut.  
> I know I said I’d do the wedding next, but then this finished itself instead… After bigbang, the wedding’s definitely next though!
> 
> Thanks to the discord gang for all your valuable input about bondage rope! Extra thanks to storyspinner for being a wonderful kink-beta. Many thanks to my amazing and patient betas, ilikaicalie and masja_17

 

 

“So,” Jensen said when Jared had cleared his plate.

Breakfast in bed was always a nice, relaxed affair which usually led to lazy morning sex. And today, Jared had no plans but to run with the dogs at some point or other. They’d outsourced the wedding planning to Gen, so they didn’t even have to bother with invitations and floral arrangements. They had the entire day to themselves. It was the perfect time to bring up something Jensen had wanted to talk about for a while. He had actually expected for Jared to mention it, but apparently, Jared was waiting for Jensen.

Jared’s eyes focused on him. “So?”

Jensen reached for the nightstand and pulled out the dark rope he’d bought specially for this. It was made out of silk, soft but firm material. There were specialty stores for everything, bondage rope included. The silk rope would hold fast to some tugging and leave no lasting trace—if Jared knew what he was doing. Jensen had an inkling he did.

Jared’s eyes widened.

“You never brought it up,” Jensen said. “So I assumed you were waiting for me.”

“I was.”

Jensen nodded. “I appreciate it. All of it.”

Jared gave a little shrug. “I can see how it might not be your thing.”

Jensen licked his lips. “See, I think it might be though. Occasionally.”

“So,” Jared prompted after a pause.

“Safeword is Munch.”

Slowly, Jared reached for the rope. “You’re sure?”

Jensen wet his lips. “How much do you know about the technical side of this?”

Jared raised an eyebrow. “Do you mean do I know how to tie someone up so it doesn’t hurt and doesn’t leave marks too?”

“Yeah.” Jensen’s smile was probably a little braver than he felt. “I do have delicate skin.”

Jared reached for Jensen’s wrist, traced the outline of a vein under the skin. “I’m not gonna lie, I love seeing my marks on you. But not from this.” He raised the rope. “It’s going to leave friction marks, but only temporary. Just a little redness, not like a bruise.” Jared’s hand tightened around Jensen’s wrist, thumb pressed to the inside, right above Jensen’s pulse. “And yes, I know what I’m doing.” He shrugged with a slightly sheepish smile. “College.”

“College,” Jensen repeated dryly. “We had very different college experiences.”

Jared didn’t laugh. Instead, he pulled Jensen closer. “Are you sure about this?”

“I trust you.” Jensen reached for Jared’s hands and curled his fingers around the rope. “Just, maybe go easy on me the first time.”

“Whatever you want, baby.” Jared leaned over to the nightstand and pulled the knife from the sheath that was glued to the back of the nightstand. He put it on the nightstand. “In case you want out quickly.”

“Never thought we’d use your habit of stashing weapons all over the house for this.”

Jared grinned, then he came back to kiss Jensen. And didn’t stop.

Jensen just melted against Jared under the soft and warm pressure of his lips, the slick familiarity of his tongue that still sent his heart racing.

Jared pushed him back into the pillows, and Jensen spread his legs to make space for him. Jared settled down, kissed his way up Jensen’s stomach and chest, dragged his tongue over the hollow of his throat. Jensen expected the rope then, but Jared just went back to kissing him so thoroughly, Jensen could feel it in his toes. He reached up to Jared’s shoulder, reveled in the muscles bunching under his fingers, and slid his other hand into Jared’s hair.

Jared took the hand Jensen had on his shoulder and interlaced their fingers. Then he pushed Jensen's arm up until his hand was pressed into the pillows over his head.

“Leave it,” he said roughly, with a soft kiss.

A shiver went through Jensen and he obeyed.

Jared did the same with Jensen’s other hand and then he sat up and slowly tied the rope around Jensen’s left wrist. It was cool and soft, not too tight. Jared leaned forward, and Jensen assumed Jared was threading the rope through the lower bar of the headboard, but then Jared was reaching for his other wrist.

When he was done, he scooted back down until he was face to face with Jensen. Jared’s eyes searched his, then he leaned in for a soft kiss. “Okay?” he asked against Jensen’s mouth.

Jensen gave an experimental tug, and when the rope didn’t give anymore and stopped his movement, a ball of heat started to expand in his belly.

“Yeah.”

Jared went back to kissing him, open and deep, and every time Jensen’s arms twitched and stretched the rope, his body tensed. He was painfully hard, tried to raise his hips for friction, but of course, Jared was kneeling high enough above him that he only managed to brush his dick against Jared’s thigh.

“Jared, please.”

Jared hummed. “Not yet, baby.”

Jensen groaned and let his head fall back. Jared would wind him up so tight. Jensen couldn’t wait. And because of the rope, he could strain and fight, could search for Jared with his body, no need to focus on holding himself back.

Jensen arched his back, reveled in Jared’s reverent hand tracing the curve of his body, down his ribcage, snaking around his waist and then pressed flat against his spine.

“That’s it, sweetheart. Just go with it. Let go. I got you.”

Jensen’s mouth fell open and he drew in a sharp breath while his spine curved with Jared’s hand.

“Yeah.” Jared wrapped a hand around the side of his neck, pressed his thumb under his jaw, bit a soft line down Jensen’s neck. When he reached Jensen’s throat, he dug his teeth in. Bright pain shot through Jensen’s body, instantly soothed by Jared’s tongue on the sore skin.

Bonelessly, Jensen fell back into the pillows. His heart was beating a staccato in his chest, but Jared just slowly, almost methodically, kissed down his chest, bit and teased his nipple before moving lower. Jared dragged his hands down Jensen’s ribcage, traced the dips between his ribs, traced his entire being while Jensen was helpless to move.

Jared's mouth followed his hands, heat and wetness, leaving Jensen to shiver when he moved on. Jared bit into the soft skin under Jensen’s belly button, dug his thumbs into the insides of his hip bones, and dragged them down with enough pressure Jensen thought he’d drag him down with it. Then finally, Jared’s mouth hovered over his dick, warm breath making Jensen’s hips twitch, but Jared locked them down with an iron grip.

Jensen expected him to move on, draw it out, but Jared dragged his open mouth down Jensen’s dick, flicked his tongue out right under the crown and Jensen groaned.

“Fuck.”

Jared wrapped his lips around Jensen’s dick, sucked him down and Jensen threw his head back, tried to get more air because his head started to swim as if he wasn’t getting enough oxygen.

His arms were tight against the rope, tugging and holding on, and he pulled tighter when Jared moved off his dick.

“Jared, please, don’t—”

He sucked in a breath when Jared put a hand on Jensen’s dick, pressed it down onto his belly and then shouldered his way between Jensen’s legs, spread them wider, hitching one over his shoulder. He nosed past Jensen's balls, traced his perineum and then licked between his cheeks.

Desperately, Jensen spread his legs wider, needed Jared to be closer, to be inside him, he just needed him, wanted to press down, but the rope kept him in place.

A frustrated groan escaped his mouth, and Jared stilled, his hands immobilizing Jensen’s hips. Waiting. Watching.

“Just—need you. Touch me. I need…”

“I got you.”

Jared’s hands splayed wide, long fingers spanning his hips, and then he started rubbing one hand up and down Jensen’s belly, his strong forearm putting delicious pleasure on Jensen’s dick.

Jared licked inside him, pulled back and teased his rim and Jensen’s awareness narrowed down to two points, the rope around his wrists and Jared’s mouth on his ass and he pulled on one to get to the other.

He teetered on the edge, grabbed the rope tighter to steady himself while Jared mercilessly licked him open. Then his fingers joined his tongue, finding Jensen’s sweet spot unerringly and the pressure on Jensen’s dick increased.

Jensen gasped, he was so fucking close. The pressure in his groin was spreading, he just needed to come, need to release the tension, needed to hold the fuse to the fire Jared had been stoking. Nothing else mattered.

Sharp pressure on his rim, shooting up his spine like an electric shock and Jared's fingers relentlessly stroked his sweet spot. Heat curled and twisted in Jensen’s lower belly and he couldn’t—it was too much—he yanked on the rope, the feeling grounding him. It cut into his wrists, clear pain, giving him focus, and then—

“Come on, baby.” Jared’s voice, hoarse and warm, his fingers pushing in deeper. “Come for me.”

Jensen’s orgasm tore through him, pressure releasing in powerful waves that made his entire body tense and then go lax with it. For a few endless moments, he felt like he was floating. Then there was a warm slick weight on top of him. Sluggishly, he blinked his eyes open to look into Jared’s face, hovering above his.

“Hey, baby,” Jared said quietly and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth.

Jensen tried to reach for him, but the rope stopped his hands. He made a frustrated sound.

Jared reached for the knife on the bedside table and quickly cut the rope.

“You know that shit’s expensive,” Jensen grumbled and pulled his arms down. He flinched at the twinge in his shoulders.

“I’ll buy a new one,” Jared said absently, his fingers tracing Jensen’s shoulder. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Jensen gave him a smile because he felt great and the slight discomfort was already gone. He raised his hands to inspect the marks, and Jared was right, there were red marks around his wrist, but nothing that wouldn’t fade in a few hours.

Gently, Jared’s fingers traced the red lines. “Still okay?”

Jensen leaned up to kiss Jared. “Yes. I’m awesome.”

Jared grinned and kissed him back. Then he pulled back. “Turn around.”

With a smirk, Jensen did, purposefully rubbing his ass against Jared’s hard dick in the process. “I can’t guarantee I won’t pass out,” Jensen said because he still felt slightly boneless, “but I want you inside me anyway.”

Jared made a noncommittal sound, then leaned to the side for the bedside drawer. He rummaged around in it, but Jensen didn’t bother opening his eyes. He knew what was coming, so he just wiggled around, getting more comfortable.

When Jared’s hands touched his shoulders, they were warm and slick with oil. His grip was firm and sure, massaging Jensen’s muscles gently but with enough strength to make him feel it. Jared was just really good with his hands.

Jensen was floaty and lax in no time. Jared didn’t do this often, taking the time to thoroughly turn Jensen into putty with his hands, but whenever he did, he eventually turned the massage sensual. He slid his fingers up Jensen’s neck with a hint of nails, dug into the spot behind his ear that drove him crazy, traced his spine lower and lower with every turn, undulated his hips ever so slightly, just enough to press Jensen’s dick deeper into the mattress.

Drowsiness and arousal were warring in Jensen’s body, but when Jared leaned down and started mouthing at the back of his neck, arousal won out. Jensen raised his ass, pressed back against Jared. Jared groaned, pulled back and slid his dick between Jensen’s ass cheeks. He was already slick, and Jensen relished the hot and heavy weight.

Never taking his lips off Jensen’s skin, Jared pushed inside Jensen’s pliant body until he was all the way inside and they were back to chest, skin on skin.

Jared was shaking slightly, forcibly keeping himself calm and that made a glimmering heat spread through Jensen.

“You can fuck me, you know,”

“Hmm. Wanna enjoy this. Enjoy you.”

Jared moved slowly, pulling out just a bit, and then coming back all the way. Jensen raised his hips to meet him, and they just ground into each other, staying close the entire time.

It wound Jensen tighter and tighter in a way it hadn't before—this was all touch and intimacy. Jared’s hands sought out Jensen’s, holding him tight.

Jensen lost all sense of time until Jared’s movements quickened. He pushed in harder and deeper, flipping a switch in Jensen, making him respond in kind.

Jensen gripped Jared tighter, pushed up harder. Jared panted against his neck, lips never really leaving his skin.

“Fuck,” he bit out. “So close, baby.”

“Yes.” Jensen was hot all over, skin buzzing and pulled taut, and he wanted it so bad. “Jared, please, I—”

Jared groaned out Jensen’s name, drove harder into Jensen, pressed him into the mattress and the friction on Jensen’s dick was so good, but he wanted Jared, deep inside of him.

“Come on, babe. Come for me.”

Jared sucked in a sharp breath, and with a final snap of his hips, he collapsed on Jensen’s back. The heat, the pressure, it pushed Jensen over the edge, and he came hard, his mind blanking, everything going gloriously fuzzy and white.

When Jensen came back to himself, he was lying in the wet spot and Jared was just pulling back from Jensen, their slick skin sticking together.

“Gross,” Jensen said, but he couldn’t move.

Jared snorted, his big hands softly gripping Jensen’s shoulder and hip, turning him over and pulling him against Jared’s body on the other side of the bed. He tugged the sheets over them and Jensen wiggled around until he was comfortable. His eyelids were so heavy, he let them fall closed. Bone-deep contentment was filling his body.

“Good?” Jared asked.

“Yeah. Nap now,” was all Jensen managed in reply.

Jared shuffled them around, pulled Jensen tighter against his chest. “Okay.”

Jared’s lips brushed Jensen’s forehead and Jensen fell asleep.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can come find me on tumblr [here](http://ashtraythief.tumblr.com/) and on twitter [here.](https://twitter.com/ashtraythief) My ask box is always open.


End file.
